All Too Well
by maplelattes13
Summary: Mashiro Rima was trying to move on after a devastating seperation from Fujisaki Nagihiko. On her way to moving on, she'll face obstacles. Lots and lots of dramas she'll have to face. Is she smart enough to make a smart move? Or she will lose her dignity and pride?
1. The News and Newly Opened Wounds

**Catherine : Hello everyone!**

**Ikuto : Get on with the story, lazy.**

**Amu : You're so blunt, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto : Who knows it might be about me and you?**

**Catherine : No, it's not about Amuto. It's about Rima and Nagihiko. **

**Rima : Explain. NOW.**

**Catherine : Geez, be patient. Okay, this is a story about Rima who is trying to move on with life after seperating from Nagihiko, but things are not easy as it seems when she discovered something. There will be lots and lots of drama and romance. It's in Rima's point of view. Anyway, disclaimer please. I feel like I'm going to spoil all the fun here. **

**Amu : Catherine doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Chapter One : The News and Newly Opened Wounds**

I thought I could forget him. I thought I could move on with life, but I can't because I remember it all too well. The day when we first met. Our first date. Our first kiss and when he told me that he loved me. I wouldn't feel so miserable right now if it weren't for him... but I don't blame him. He got his freedom and honestly, if his choice was for his own good then it's fine. So here I am sitting inside a cafe, reading a magazine while trying to forget things. Or at least make things less painful than it is. As I turned the page with my finger, I scanned the page quickly and suddenly a side-news catches my attention. Oh, it's about him. I was about to flip the page when I accidentally saw the word _'Engaged'. _What? Many thoughts rushed through my head and I couldn't think straight.

Fujisaki Nagihiko is engaged. I felt myself wanting to cry but it's humiliating to cry in public, especially if you're Mashiro Rima and for the fact I don't ever let nobody see me cry. So there you have it, Fujisaki Nagihiko, the world's well-known dancer is engaged. Not to me, but to her.

"Dang it," I muttered as I scanned the articel. The articel didn't write his fiancee's name. Okay, I'm not going to act like a crazy pyshco. I just have to deal with this with a cold head. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around to see my pink-haired best friend.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she take a seat in front of me, putting a cup of hot chocolate on the table along with a plate of brownie.

"Read this," I replied as I shoved her the magazine, "I don't need to explain it anymore."

She looked at the articel and said, "So, Nagi is engaged! Wow, that's great for him."

She didn't notice my facial expression. I just simply reply, "Great. Fujisaki's engaged. I pitied that girl already."

"Rima, why are you being so harsh? He's engaged and you should be happy!" Amu scolded.

"Why should I be happy for that cross-dressing freak?" I asked.

"He's your friend," Amu replied.

"**_Ex_**-friend," I corrected.

Amu sighed as she shakes her head, "I know you and Nagi got involved with something, but hating on him won't change a thing."

"I don't hate him," I replied.

"Then be happy for him," Amu said.

I thought for a second then I answered, "That's the one thing I can't and won't ever do."

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Amu sighed, "Let's just change the topic so we won't fight."

"Okay," I agreed. Be happy for him? After he break my heart? After he left me alone? I don't hate him and the worst part is that I love him. Even though we broke up a few months ago, I could still remember it.

**_-Flashback-_**

**It was 1:58 in the morning. I was fast asleep on my bed when my phone suddenly ringed. I grabbed my phone and see the caller ID. A smile came to my face as I answered the phone. **

**"Hey," his voice ringed through the phone as I turned on the nightlight.**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.**

**"I need to talk to you about something," he replied, "I just got off the phone with my father. He explained something to me and I knew I had to take it."**

**"What is it about?" I asked. **

**"I'm moving to Europe," he replied, "My dad offered me a once in a life-time opportunity to dance in the biggest theather in history."**

**"That's amazing!" I exclaimed, "We can keep a long-distance relationship and that's okay for me."**

**"That's the thing I want to talk about," he said, "I want to break up."**

**"W-what?" I asked.**

**"It's all going way too fast," he explained, "I need to break up with you. I'm sorry." **

**Suddenly he hungs up the phone, leaving me speechless. **

**-End Of Flashback-**

That was the longest 30 seconds of my life. He could've make it longer than it is, but I guess he didn't bother to try and explain it to me. And as months pass by, 5 months to be exact, he was already engaged. He earned fame and fortune along with adoring fans during his career which started in high school and now he's on top of his game. Now who doesn't love him? Everywhere I go everyone is talking, "Nagihiko this" or "Nagihiko that.". His annoying fangirls disgust me. Nagihiko made me believe in love and he turned me into a better person, but now? I'm back to being my old self. An ice cold queen. All I believe now is that love doesn't exist. I thought being 23 years old was going to be amazing but it was horrible.

"Rima," Amu said, snapping me out of my daydream.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you even listening to me?" Amu asked and I shake my head.

She sighed as she said, "You're in a bad mood. I get it. But don't take it out on me."

"I don't take it out on you!" I denied.

"Then tell me what's wrong," Amu said, "Please..."

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Liar," Amu said, "You're not so good at lying."

"Fine," I replied, "I still love him."

"Aw, honey. You have to move on," Amu said, "I know what you had is real and you loved him so much but he's engaged now. You have to move on. It won't cause you any pain or anything and it's for the best."

"Maybe you're right," I sighed, "It's been 5 months. I can move on."

"That's the spirit," Amu replied with a smile, "Now back to my day."

As Amu talked about her day at work, she didn't notice a tall, lean figure approaching her from behind. I smiled as she continue to brag about her co-workers being rude. He stand behind her and put his arms around her neck. Amu's reflex was to hit the person's chest.

"Since when did you became so strong, Amu?" he chuckled and Amu's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! I-I'm so sorry," Amu apologized.

"That's okay," he replied as he take a seat next to her.

Ah, yes. Amu and Ikuto are dating for almost 6 years now. Their relationship have many ups and downs and yet, they always come out stronger than ever.

"Shrimp, I heard cross-dresser's getting married," he said.

Amu nudged his hand and whispered something. Probably telling Ikuto to stop. Well, my plan is to move on so this shouldn't bother me.

"Sorry," Ikuto apologized.

"That's okay," I replied.

No. It's not okay. God, that habit to forgive people easily and give a smile is an influence from Nagihiko. I have to get over this. Simple and done. I need to get over him and move on with life. Why is this so hard? Many people fall out of love easily. Why can't I? Suddenly two tall figure burst through the door, fighting about something as they settle down at our table.

"I ate that ramen faster than you!" Kukai argued.

"Oh, please kid! I ate that ramen way faster than you!" Utau argued back.

"For the love of God, will you please stop fighting!" Amu said and both of them looked at her.

"Fine," Utau said, "Because this is a mature thing to do."

"Yeah," Kukai agreed, "Now, let's eat. I'm famished."

Everyone stared at Kukai like he's some kind of an alien. Well, not like an alien. It's just odd to hear something like that from Kukai.

"What did you just say, Kukai?" Amu asked.

"Uh, famished?" Kukai replied unsurely.

"Guess I have some explaining to do," Utau said, "When we eat at the ramen shop, one of my manager's friend walked in and goes all high-maitnance. She literally demanded a squeaky clean booth and she ordered the most tiniest ramen bowl I have ever seen. Kukai learned the word 'Famished' because she said it for many times."

"Yeah!" Kukai agreed, "And I love that word."

"Hey, December is pretty cold," Amu commented, "I mean, like literally. It's cold. We all should just stop eating deserts and eat lunch together."

"That's a great idea," Utau agreed, "There's a new restaurant in town that serves really good food."

"Awesome," Amu said, "Let's go there."

Thus began our journey to the new restaurant that Utau mentioned. Look at us. A group of young-adults walking on the sidewalk as the snow falls into the ground. I gripped the edge of my coat as I shuffled behind the two pair of couples in front of me. This is bothering me a lot. Not that I need a boyfriend but the fact that I'm just a three wheel everytime they hang out. Or maybe a fifth wheel. Don't even get me started with Yaya and Kairi. I became the seventh wheel. As we arrived at the restaurant, it was very laid-back. We walked in and was greeted by a lovely waitress. We took a seat at a booth and we ordered our food and beverages. We finally wait.

Everyone have someone to talk to and all I have was my phone. The only best friend besides Amu, Yaya and Utau was my mother. Weird, I know. But in my defense, my mother can figure things way faster than I ever will. I wish I could talk to my mother right now. I moved out when I was 20 years old, I got my own loft out of my own hard work. My mother just added a few yen to help me out. Don't get me wrong. I love that I have my own loft, but I'm lonely there. I only live with my cat, Shiela and my dog, Buttercup. I haven't visit my mother in weeks and it feels like an eternity. Okay, I'm being a drama queen, but it's true. I miss her.

I began to lose myself in a daydream. What will happen if I burst through the doors at Nagihiko's wedding and explain everything and he'll run away with me? One of those _'Speak Now'_ moments, it works in movies. Okay, that won't happen. This is reality. It's less sweeter than fiction and good things happened along with bad things. This is insane. I was getting a clear vision in my mind what would it look like, there was a movie playing in my head and it all fade away as soon as someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and see Amu.

"Seems like you could use a friend," Amu said with a smile.

"You don't have to talk to me," I answered, "Ikuto needed someone to talk to."

"Rima, he's been fighting with Kukai for minutes now. Don't you notice that?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Where did he go now?" Amu asked.

"The restroom?" I replied unsurely.

"Wrong. He went to the bookstore just across the road," Amu said.

"Dang it," I muttered.

"You've been spacing out lately," Amu pointed out, "What's wrong?"

"You know why," I replied.

"Rima, take my advice," Amu said, "Move on. You will only get your heart broken if you stay on this path."

"I will," I answered.

"You sure?" Amu asked.

"I'm sure," I replied.

As the waiter handed us our food and beverages, I looked across the room and spotted a shade of purple. I nudged Amu's arm and she looked at me.

"Look," I said.

"No way," Amu exclaimed.

* * *

**Catherine : DUN! DUN! DUN! I think we all knew who she sees across the room.**

**Ikuto : Lazy author. When's the next chapter?**

**Catherine : You're starting to annoy me now. The next chapter will be up soon. And by I mean soon, I really mean it. It just need a few editing and rewriting. I promise you. **

**Ikuto : You better be.**

**Catherine : I'm just going to ignore that. Everyone, tell me what you think! I would love to hear what you thought of this! If there are any grammar mistakes, I'm so sorry and point that out so I will write better. And also if the character's are a little bit out of character, I'm trying to work on that. Please review this! I would be thankful... Thank you so much**


	2. Drunken Phone Call and Work

**Catherine : New chapter! Finally I was able to finish this story...**

**Ikuto : You're an lazy author. I'm telling you this because it's true.**

**Catherine : Sorry! I'm trying to figure what should I write... First there was the messed up phone call then I thought it was too soon and it'll spoil all the thing I've been planning. So, gone brilliant ideas and came horrible ideas. **

**Ikuto : LAZY. L-A-Z-Y.**

**Catherine : Shut it. I came up with a good idea and I write this chapter straightaway. I'm using the term 'good' because I knew this was awful. So,please forgive me... **

**Ikuto : Not forgiven. **

**Catherine : It's a good thing I'm patient or else you'll be sorry. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for this chapter, this is a HUGE dissapointment. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two : Drunken Phone Call and Work**

Nagihiko? He's there. Sitting across the room with his long purple locks and big brown eyes. Uh no. This is not gonna be good. I looked at Amu and asked, "What is he doing here?"

"How should I know?"Amu asked back.

"This is bad," I said.

"Stay strong, Rima," Amu encouraged, "Don't think about it. Just eat your food or anything."

I followed Amu's advice. She's pretty helpful when it comes to this kind of situation. I ate my food and seems like everyone is doing the same thing. Okay, this is going well.

"Hey, Utau," Kukai said and Utau looked at him, "The last one finished eating this ramen gets a punishment."

"Deal," Utau agreed with a grin.

The two began to eat quickly. I'm surprised how they can eat that huge amount of ramen. The competition was tight. The first second, Utau put down her chopstick next to the ramen bowl.

"Done," Utau smirked in victory.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ikuto asked.

"Easy, she has a blackhole in her stomach," Kukai replied as he put down his chopstick.

"You're slow, kid," Utau said.

"Say 'kid' one more time," Kukai demanded.

"No," Utau replied.

"What's the punishment?" Kukai asked.

"Cook me dinner," Utau replied, "Tonight. My place."

"I can't cook, Utau," Kukai reminded, "Remember the barbecue incident?"

"I don't care," Utau replied, "Cook for me. Tonight. My place. No exceptions."

Kukai is muttering about take out food. God, he's an idiot. He's not muttering, he's talking to himself in a low volume. Anybody in this booth could hear him.

"No take out food," Utau said.

"Damn it!" Kukai cursed out.

As I took the last spoon of the hot carrot soup, my stomach is in pain. Damn it. I have a stomachache. There's must be something in this soup that trigger the stomachache. I wonder if anybody got a stomachache.

"Anybody got a stomachache?" I asked.

"No."

Wow, such a simple word coming out of my friends mouth. I was expecting something like, "Are you okay?" but all I get was "No." Sad, I know.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said as I stand up and make the way towards the bathroom and I accidentally bumped into a person.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," I apologized as I looked up to see a pair of brown eyes.

"It's okay- Rima?"

Damn it. Okay, this is not good. I shouldn't panic and just answer this calmly.

"Nagihiko, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay, what about you?" Nagihiko asked back.

"I'm great," I replied, trying to seemed like I'm okay even though I'm not.

"Awesome," Nagihiko commented.

Awkward. I need to get to the bathroom right now, but my body won't move. It betrayed me by just standing there. I need to break the silence.

"So," I started.

"Yeah," Nagihiko replied.

"I heard you're engaged," I said and I mentally slapped myself for bringing up that topic. Out of all topics that we can talk about without making this awkward, I brought up the one topic that make this 10 times more awkward.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked as I force myself to smile.

"Oh, my dance partner in Europe," he replied.

"Oh, wow. Congratulation," I said as I make my way to the restroom.

"Hey, you want to get a cup of coffee sometimes?" he asked and I stopped my steps.

"Yeah," I agreed, "That'd be great."

Shoot. What's wrong with me? I could never move on with life if I hang out with him. After I went to the bathroom, I go back to the booth. Amu looked at me as she asked, "You didn't bumped into him, did you?"

"Sadly, yes," I replied.

"And?"

"He asked me if I want to get a cup of coffee sometimes," I explained.

"And you said?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Rima, you already failed," Amu sighed.

"I couldn't say no," I answered, "I can move on."

"Fine," Amu replied, "But don't get too attached with him."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

I'm one hundred percent sure that I can move on. Amu worries too much, she's like a mother. She got that motherly side since high school. It's a good thing though. Since Utau's the one who suggested to eat at the place, she pays for everything. We all decided to split up since everyone have their own places. Well, not me and Amu though. Amu's building is just a few blocks away from mine. Finally, I don't have to walk home alone. Usually he would walk me home, but instead he mailed back my things a few months ago.

_Stop it, dammit!_ I thought as I pull the coat's hoodie over my head. Amu looked at me and she said, "You know, I bumped into Nagi when you were talking to Utau."

"And?"

"He seemed upset," Amu replied.

"When I saw him, he was happy," I said.

"Weird," Amu answered, "Anywho, looks like you reached your stop..."

"Yeah," I said, "See you later."

"Goodbye," Amu said, "Call me when you have the time."

"I will," I replied as I went inside the tall building.

I went inside the elevator and pressed the button '13'. The elevator went up and when it stopped, it dinged. I walked out and strode down the hallway. I arrived at the loft '313', to be exact this is my loft. I opened the door and was greeted by Buttercup's bark along with soft meowing from the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and petted the small corgi. I went to the living room and dropped my bags on the sofa. I take off my coat, revealing a white turtleneck sweater and hang it on the coat hanger. I slumped down the seat and Sheila hopped into my lap as I stroked her. She let out a purr and I smiled. I turn on the TV and watched it until it was like 07:30 p.m. and I got bored so I randomly pressed the buttons. It was the gossip channel. I was about to grab the bowl of popcorn when suddenly the TV anchor tells a news that broke my heart into millions of pieces.

_**"Fujisaki Nagihiko, the world's well known dancer is engaged to the dancing world's sweetheart, Annabelle Mills. Anna confirmed the news on an interview with 'FRIDAY' magazine, stating that he did propose. Nobody knows how he proposed because Anna didn't want to tell. Nagihiko didn't comment on anything related to the news, but now we know that the Japanese heartthrob is no longer available."**_

Thank you, TV. I don't need this to remind me. I'm stressed. I went to the kitchen, grabbed bottles of wine and went back to the sofa and I opened the bottle and chugged it down, not even bothering to pour a glass. After drinking a few more bottles, I have no idea what I'm doing. I grabbed my phone, dialed God-knows-who's number and started to talk like a drunk girl.

"HEY! I just saw a news of you and Anna! What a happy couple! I'm so happy for you both!" I slurred as I throw a bottle over my shoulder and it crashes to the ground.

"No, I'm not happy!" I continued, "I'm pissed. You're living out my dreams with another girl! I'm still in love with you!"

Shit. I'm drunk as hell. This will not end well. I should've never drinked that much!

"You should be proposing to me~" I continued, "I'm gonna kill you. I'm going to drive to your loft. Put your stupid face on a deep dish pizza and eat it. And when I have just stab you, I'm going to say, 'This just in' because the knife is stuck in your body! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Finish with that," I said as I throw another bottle over my shoulder. And God-knows-what I've been talking about over the phone. All I know after this is everything was black.

**_{Time Skip}_**

My eyes fluttered open, my phone alarm screeched out its awful pattern of tone. I groaned as I rubbed my head and looked around the living room. Okay, I passed out on the couch with the TV on and I called someone last night over the phone- Damn it. I quickly checked the call log and I saw his name. On the call log.

**_Fujisaki Nagihiko_**

**_10 October 2013/07:40 p.m._**

What did I just say to him? My drunk mind can't be trusted. I have just woke up with one hell of hangover and here I am, looking at the call log of my phone on 09:30 a.m. and I'm being more curious about what I have just said. I checked the voice mail outbox and I see the last thing I want to see. I send him some voice mails. What the heck? Oh no. I looked and I realized that I needed to go to work. There you have it. Today is my walk of shame. I rushed upstairs and went to the bathroom, I take a hot shower and quickly get dressed in an ivory tie scarf button-down shirt and grey pencil skirt. My hair is a mess so I decided to blow-dry my hair and I heat up my straightening iron. When it's finally heating up, I began to straighten every strands of my hair, leaving it poker straight. I sweep my bangs to the side and I began to pull my hair into a casual messy bun. I packed my leather sling bag and puts on my gray sneakers. I grabbed a grey blazer and a light weight semi-sheer zigzag pattern scarf in orange, brown, and purple then went downstairs. I made myself some breakfast, an easy bacon and scrambled egg with a glass of milk. I quickly eat my food and drink my milk. After I finished, I clean the broken bottle on the floor and throw it into the trash can.

I feed my pets and then I put on my grey blazer and wrapped my scarf around my neck. I went out of the loft and locked it. I went inside the elevator and went down to the lobby. After that, I walked to work. Being a business woman on a big office is hard. I got my own office and I work hard. Sure, my co-workers were '_lovely_' to me, but at least I only work until the afternoon. The walk was only 30 minutes and as soon as I arrive there, I walk pass through the lobby to the elevator and greeted the people I meet. As the elevator's door closes, I'm looking indolent and slothful, seeing the people surrounding me in the elevator. As the elevator reaches the thirteenth floor, people surrounding me start to exit, nudging me along the way. Then I walked in the office and sluggishly sits at my office desk while a man disturbs me by creating a paper airplane and threw it at my desk. I have been given a task to copy an articel that my boss gave me and I walk around the office to use the office's printer which is first out of paper, second out of toner, and then third disappears altogether.

This is going to be a long day of work.

* * *

**Catherine : There! I think I could've done things better.**

**Ikuto : Really?**

**Amu : Ikuto, stop being so mean.**

**Ikuto : What? Babe, I was born this way.**

**Catherine : Uh, no. Okay, anyways, press the review button! I'm thankful for your review! Sorry for all the imperfections. **


	3. That His Mother Hates Her

**Catherine : Hey, all! **

**Nagihiko : What's in store for us this time?**

**Catherine : Oh! Just Rima's day after her work. **

**Rima : Why should I get a hangover?**

**Nagihiko : Because when you get drunk, you'll get a hangover wheter you liked it or not.**

**Rima : Smart ass.**

**Catherine : Rima, do the disclaimer please.**

**Rima : Catherine doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

**Chapter Three : His Mother Hates Her and He Loves Her**

I already know that this day was going to be bad. I take a look at my watch and leaves the office in a better mood than when I arrived. I wait for a bus outside and when the bus arrived, I was the first to walk in. I take a seat on one of the seats and I pulled out my phone. I was just playing with random things.

"Excuse me," someone said in a polite manner, "Is this seat taken?"

"No," I answered as I look up and met a pair of brown eyes.

"Ah, Rima-chan," Nagihiko chuckled.

"We kept on running into each other," I laughed and he nodded.

"I still can take a seat here, right?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Thanks," Nagihiko said as he take a seat next to me, "How's work?"

"Terrible," I replied, "I waited for a man who is noisily drinking water at a water cooler in the staff room and eats while two women laugh and talk about me behind my back."

"Sounds like hell," Nagihiko commented and I chuckled.

"You have no idea," I answered, "So, where did you go this time?"

"My mother's house," Nagihiko replied, "I'm visiting her every once and awhile."

"How is she?" I asked.

"Great," he replied, "She asked me how you're doing."

I might as well explain this. Nagihiko's mother and I are like close friends. We talked a lot and when he broke up with me, Nagihiko's mother was not happy. She and I keep in touch but I try to keep my distance because one; he and I are not an item anymore which can be awkward and two; after I find out that he's engaged, she needs to like- No, love his fiancee. So, it's all for good reasons.

"Oh," I said, "She loves your fiancee?"

"No," Nagihiko replied, "She hates Anna."

"What?" I asked, "How is that even possible?"

"I have no idea," Nagihiko explained, "Maybe it's because Anna makes fun of my mother's cooking."

"No way," I said.

"She said that Anna once make fun of her," Nagihiko continues, "She hates her and Anna hates her too. This is clash and I'm in between."

_"What a rude girl,"_ I thought as I tucked my hair behind my ear. The whole ride to the bus stop was a long one. Me and Nagihiko have a normal conversation. I know what you're thinking. How can I move on when I constantly saw him everyday?

"You know, I'm glad you never done that," Nagihiko said out of the blue, "It's nice."

"I respect your mother," I answered simply.

"I can see that," Nagihiko said.

"So, being a famous dancer, I don't see any photographers chasing you," I commented.

"They only show up when I'm with someone and by someone, I mean, girls," Nagihiko explained, "Let's just say, I went somewhere with you, many speculations will appear first thing tomorrow morning."

"That sucks," I said.

"Tell me about it," Nagihiko agreed as he run his finger through his purple locks, "Like yesterday, I was hanging out with Amu on a cafe and the next day, the news front page speculates that I'm cheating on Anna."

"Wow, that's tough," I answered, "If you're so misserable, why not retire?"

"I want to retire," Nagihiko explains, "But seeing Anna and my father supporting my career, I don't want to let them down."

"It's _your_ choice, not theirs," I said, "You should be more brave, not being a doormat. If they care about you, they'll support you with or without your career."

"You got a point," Nagihiko agreed, "But I cared about Anna and my father, so they comes first. Family always comes first."

He's got a point although he didn't notice that Anna is a soon-to-be family. Okay, I'm being jealous, but I have to be honest. Nagihiko's mother is always right. Well, she's not right about one thing though. She's not right about me and Nagihiko. We didn't last long. We were quiet for a while when suddenly...

"Anyways, I get a voicemail in the middle of the night. It's from you."

Uh, crap.

* * *

**Catherine : This is fun, y'all! **

**Ikuto : You're an lazy author.**

**Catherine : Hey! I promise I'll update more faster and like I said, if I don't update fast then there are a good reason.**

**Ikuto : Like?**

**Catherine : I have either exam, homework or simply, someone used the laptop.**

**Ikuto : Ugh, that's a good reason, I have to admit. **

**Catherine : Or I'm being lazy.**

**Ikuto : Okay...**

**Catherine : Thank you so much for those who reviewed. You made me smile and I just love this feeling. Words can never express this feeling. So, see you on the next chapter!**


End file.
